


Breaking the Tension

by notmyyacht



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the forest scene in 1x22 should have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Tension

Rumpelstiltskin had him. His own sword at his neck and he lying on his back, Charming was stuck.

“So brave, so gallant,” the imp mused, “so pointless.”

 _Excellent with a sword too? Do his talents ever end?_ Charming thought, looking up at him.

“Bravery won’t get you out of this forest, dearie. Magic will. Trust me.”

_I could never trust him._

“This is a deal you want to make because we both want the same thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Why you and your true love to be together, of course,” said Rumpelstiltskin, pulling out Charming’s mother’s ring; it glowed.

 _No, I won’t comply! Why in hell would he want Snow and me to be together?_ Charming wrinkled his nose and snatched at the ring. The imp pulled his hand away with a giggle.

“Give it to me you foul-”

“Now, now, now dearie. No need to be rude.”

“Then tell me what you _really_ want!” Charming snarled.

Rumpelstiltskin stashed the ring under the cloak and leaned in close so that his nose was mere inches from the prince’s.

“I’m telling the truth, my dear,” he leaned in closer, their noses touching, and subtly inhaled Charming’s scent. _Much like that of his cloak’s_ , he noted.

Charming stared into those large eyes, looking for some pure ounce of proof that the imp was being honest; he found himself slightly hypnotized by them. Then suddenly, lips were on the prince’s own, dragging him back to reality.

The sword had been dropped moments before, Rumpelstiltskin’s hands firmly held the back of Charming’s head, keeping him there as a tongue demanded entrance at his mouth.

Not quite sure how to react, Charming’s mouth opened ever-so-slightly in shock. The imp took it as an invitation and thrust his tongue in. Charming’s senses finally catching up to him, he gripped Rumpelstiltskin’s arms, attempting to push him away.

With much struggling, Rumpelstiltskin finally released Charming’s lips but kept his hands on the back of his head.

“What the hell was that!?”

“Just trying to ease the tension,” Rumpelstiltskin gave a rotten-toothed grin of triumph.

“You want Snow and me to be together and yet you’re _kissing_ me!?”

There was a silent pause between the two. After a few minutes, Charming spoke up,

“I can still feel tension between us.”

The imp’s smile grew, “Well, I can fix that.”

Their lips met again, this time both consenting, and before either really knew it laces were being undone and fabric was being tossed aside.


End file.
